A Moonlit Stroll
by Honbox122
Summary: Ruby walks down a moonlit road not looking for trouble, but it finds her.(Dark Ruby, kinda)


**A.N. Hi guys this is just a little something I put together a while ago and I only just remembered that I had written it. So, without further hesitation, I present, "A Moonlit Stroll"**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

The girl walked along the streetlight flanked path her crimson cloak swishing to and fro in the cold wind. Her large silver eyes scanned the darkness trying to see if there were any muggers who were likely to jump out ,from behind the trees, at her. If it weren't for her crimson cloak, she would have blended in quite well with her black themed attire. Her unruly hair was even such a dark shade of red it seemed black with the tips turning lighter until they were a similar colour to her cloak. The cloaks hood was up obscuring her face. This girl had a simple name. That name was Ruby.

Now Ruby wasn't just your ordinary 15-year-old girl. She wasn't here for a midnight stroll or a simple night time meet-up with her friends. She was here to hunt criminals. One specific type of criminal from one specific gang. This gang was simply called 'The White fang'; a group of neer-do-wells who's sole objective is to rid the world of humans. You see 'The White Fang' weren't human but were, in fact, a sub-species of human called 'Fanus.' They were essentially the same as humans except that they had one minor difference. Now this difference is that each Fanus had a trait of a certain animal, but each of them was different with no two Fanus being exactly alike. Anyway back to the story.

Four men approached Ruby from the front. They all seemed to share a uniform with each of them wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie on. On their heads they each wore a fedora with a red band running around it. They were all armed with simple pistols. The leader stepped towards Ruby. "Your wallet and phone!" The man demanded. This was the worst mistake the man could ever make. Ruby said nothing. "Give me your wallet and phone, Now!" The man said louder raising his pistol. Ruby still remained silent. "Do you have a death wish or something?" The man asked aiming his pistol right at Ruby's forehead. "You have until I count to three to give me your wallet and phone before I blow your head off!"The man threatened, "One, Two, Th-" was all he managed to say before Ruby struck. She grabbed the man's wrist before twisting it, making the man drop his pistol. His friends were taken aback by this attack on their leader. This was all the time Ruby needed to kick the man away from him before drawing her weapon. This weapon wasn't just a sword mind you. It was, in fact, a six-foot long scythe with a high-impact sniper rifle built into it. Just the act of drawing this monstrosity of a weapon was enough to make the would-be muggers turn tail and leave their leader behind.

Ruby impaled the blade of her scythe next to her in an act of malice before she dragged it behind her as she walked up to the downed leader. The leader was visibly shaking with fear after he saw this scary weapon. Ruby spun it around in her hands so the barrel was pointed at the man's knee. "This will stop you robbing people in the middle of the night," Ruby said in a soft voice before she pulled the trigger and launched a high-velocity round straight into her assailants knee. The man screamed as his leg was amputated at the knee. Ruby just calmly put her weapon away before she pulled her phone out to phone Hunter Command to request an ambulance with a police escort to come to her current location. Command approved the request and the ambulance arrived quickly. The Paramedics loaded the injured criminal onto a stretcher to put in the back of the ambulance. Ruby picked up the empty casing before she carried on her journey to meet her older sister at the nightclub she frequented. Ruby arrived there to see her older sister jumping down from the second-floor window after she had punched the owner out of the window. "Yang, is that you?" Ruby asked

"Oh hey sis," her buxom sister said, her red eyes returning back to their usual lilac whilst her long blond hair waved slightly in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ruby.

"It's a long story," Yang said sighing, "I'll tell you when we get home. In that regard, my bike is parked up the road a bit and it's a lot quicker than walking."

"That's Ok Yang, I think I'll walk home. Don't want to waste such a beautiful night would you?" Ruby said.

"Alright then suit yourself,"With that Yang got on her bike, put her helmet on and then sped off in the direction of home. Ruby sighed before she put her hood back up and set off in the same direction.

 **So what did you guys think and you want me to continue this. Anyway, that's all I've got so goodbye for now.**


End file.
